<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderful Invention by DeepDisiresLonging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045335">Wonderful Invention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging'>DeepDisiresLonging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, fluffy guilty!Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives in to the Amazon-spending bug. He finds something that will help keep Dean from being mad at you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonderful Invention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saw a thing about basically a door jam that you put between your headboard and your wall. So it doesn’t slam into the wall while you’re on it and scuffing up the paint. Because that’s the biggest reason why people would buy it, right? Anywho, kudos and comments super appreciated; enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sam… what are you doing?”</p><p>Guilty as a child found sitting in a pool of sugar, Sam, turned to face the door. But his hands continued to work on his project. “Nothing.” He cleared his throat. “Nothing that you need to worry about.”</p><p>“Mhmm.” Crossing your arms, you stepped further into the room you shared. “What are you doing to our bed?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“It’s obviously not nothing if I keep glaring at you.”</p><p>He bit back a smile, nodding his head to one side like he does when he’s stuck and doesn’t know what to say. You gave him a minute to either confess or continue to dig himself a deeper hole. He confessed. Smart man.</p><p>“Just… make your inspection if you have to. It’s nothing bad.”</p><p>Taking those last steps, you looked behind the headboard.</p><p>It looked like a spring with padding on either side. Instantly you knew what it was for. Already you could hear the comments from Dean. Or more likely, feel his questioning glare to the back of your head.</p><p>“Has Dean been complaining again?” You covered your grin with your hand until you could compose yourself.</p><p>Sam shuffled on his feet. “Maybe.” He stuck his hands in his sweatpants pockets. “Then he wanted something we can’t get in town and I was on Amazon and… yeah.”</p><p>Your tongue darted out to wet your lips. “Sam Winchester. Can stare down any monster. Whip up any spell. But he’s speechless facing down the admission that he bought something to prevent his big brother hearing him have sex. Really?” Your grin broke free, along with a giggle.</p><p>His eyes met yours. “Whip up any spell? I’ll show you what I can whip.”</p><p>Promises, promises.</p><p>“Don’t you want to try out your new hardware first?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, I do.”</p><p>With that, he tugged you to his chest and tilted your head up so he could ravage your mouth. His hands roamed your body. Clothes, his and yours, hit the floor in softer pats than the passion kindling between you. The second he had your skin under his fingertips, he couldn’t touch enough of you. His roaming left trails of heat simmering over your skin. Knowing Sam, he could go like this all night.</p><p>But you weren’t that patient.</p><p>A small yelp of surprised Winchester sounded against your lips as you pushed Sam onto the bed. Holding one hand around your waist, he moved the both of you further up the bed. Then he did something that surprised you. Sam continued to guide you up until you were hovering over his mouth.</p><p>“Sam-”</p><p>“You hang onto that board as much as I do. Try it out for us.”</p><p>You ran your tongue over your lips as if that would hold back your sass. “I’ll try it. But I only slam it as hard as you do if your tongue is as good as mine-”</p><p>Further words were impossible.</p><p>It had been a small barb, testing Sam like that. But he took to the challenge like Dean to pie. To him, you were sweeter than any treat. From above, it felt like Sam was tasting the deepest parts of you, until his fingers took up the challenge and reached further. You cried out, gripping the only thing you could reach. The headboard. Yes, it was silent. Which left more airspace for you to fill with your cries and moans, and Sam to fill with his thirsty drinking and teasing hums.</p><p>First, you noticed how short of breath you were. Then, you felt the electricity in your toes. The harder Sam sucked on your clit, the higher the shocks travelled up your legs to your pussy. The grip you’d had on the headboard was weakened. Your energy had shifted to keeping your seat on Sam’s face. Not that he wouldn’t continue to eat you alive if you fell over. But your eyes threatened to close. All you could see through the slit you fought to keep, was the sight of Sam’s eyes brightly watching you fall apart.</p><p>The fucker winked.</p><p>And you shattered.</p><p>Sam lapped up your release as your body seized. When your bones started to melt into jello, he guided you to lay next to him. He held your shivering body to his chest, kissing the side fo your head, and your lips when you tried to speak instead of catching your breath.</p><p>“Wait. But, you-”</p><p>“We’ll get there. But I want to hear what you think about the bumpers first. Thoughts?”</p><p>You relaxed into the pillows. “I could hear you more. But-”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>With a wince, you caught his eye. “I kinda… miss it. Is that weird?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Not necessarily.”</p><p>For a moment you both laid there in silence.</p><p>“Do you want to try it out first before you take them off-”</p><p>“Yes.” Sam kissed you deeply and rolled over top of you. “I was planning to put them to the test all. Night. Long.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>